The Fight For Survival
by The Eliminator
Summary: Con Jewel is fighting for survival in an arena where he dearly misses his friend Jon.
1. The Reaping

The Fight for Survival

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR HARRY POTTER. SOME CHARACTERS I MADE UP.**

Chapter 1: The Reaping

**Con's POV **

I pranced around the Ravenclaw Common Room. I was nervous. Today was the 'reaping,' as they call it. That dumb president of Panem, I think it was called, who took over Hogwarts, I thought. That old coot stepped in as headmaster and made "The Hogwarts Games," an annual fight to the death in an arena competition. Now every year three boys and three girls were chosen from each house to kill each other. But here's the catch: only one person can live. I put on a tuxedo, as the Muggles call it, and waited for my best friend Jon to come out.

Jon came slowly down the stairs in his tuxedo. "Hey Con," Jon said. "Are you nervous?" "Not really," Con lied. The first thing you need to know about Jon is that he is small. He's short too, even though he's the same age as me. He really get's the girls though. I see him taking advantage of his Hogsmeade time with that Nessie Carpenter. He's always been a charmer. The second thing you should know about Jon is that he could never survive in the games. I think he knows that too.

It has been four years of watching students die every year. It was always painful for us watching people die, especially Frederick Hobbs. Fred was my friend also. Him, Jon, and I, well we were friends to the end. But that changed when he got reaped two years ago for the games. We cheered him on the whole time, but he died at the hands of a Slytherin named Ronny Champerin. He got 3rd place. Then after he died, Ronny and some kid from Gryffindor were left and Ronny won that year's games.

We've had four victors in the last few years. The first winner was Charlie Monroe from Gryffindor. He surprisingly has a brother in Slytherin named Stark. Stark was just like Charlie, muscular, blonde, and those deep intense eyes. The only difference they had was Charlie is a lot nicer than Stark. The next two were from Slytherin. The two were Ronny and some guy named Reginald Reeve. Reginald was smart and easily won his games. Ronny was smart, vicious, cruel, and anything bad you can think of. Last year's victor was Angelina Van Trotter from Hufflepuff. She was vicious and smart so she again easily won her games. No victors from Ravenclaw, though.

"OK. Con, you ready to go down for the reaping?" Jon asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," I replied. We walked out of the common room, went down the moving staircases, and went down to the Great Hall, as everyone did on the reaping. They filed into groups based on houses and waited for President Snow to come up on the podium. Snow has snake-like eyes, overstretched lips, and paper white hair.

He walked up and tested the microphone. He then began. "Hello Hogwarts students and faculty! We are ready for The Fifth Annual Hogwarts Games! This year we have made a new twist! Each house has two mentors this year. Since Ravenclaw does not have any victor they will have both of their victors from the actual Hunger Games! The rest of the houses only get one mentor from the Hunger Games. Here are the mentors assigned. For Gryffindor we have Charlie Monroe and Johanna Mason! For Slytherin we have Ronny Champerin and Miss Enobaria! For Hufflepuff, Angelina Van Trotter and Haymitch Abernathy! And the mentors for Ravenclaw, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" Snow announced. He seemed very joyous today. Then two huge doors open and in come the mentors. They have name tags and I see Katniss and Peeta. Katniss has jet black hair and grey eyes. Peeta had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Then Snow got the eight crystal balls for each boy and girl from every house. "The first boy tribute is from Gryffindor," Snow said. "Roberto Gibbs!" Roberto is a small hunchbacked fifth year. He climbs up the stairs and towards Charlie and Johanna. The names keep flying. I notice a few. "Spike Champerin!" "Zoey Fletcher!" "Ramona Cleven!" Spike is Ronny's brother. I feel hatred in my eyes as Spike walks up to Enobaria and Ronny. Zoey is someone Jon and I talk with a lot. She knows what's going on, and is not afraid to tell you. I guess that's why we like talking with her. And then there's Ramona. Everyone calls her Mona. She is yet to be discovered by me. I haven't really known Mona, but I'm sure I will. It all comes down to the last boy tribute from Ravenclaw. "It's…Jon Finch!" Snow announces. Jon is completely shocked and I see the scared look in his eyes. I suddenly come out of my shock and blurt out, "I volunteer!"

_A/N_

_I am new to FanFiction. Please R&R! Critique me on how I show get better. Also if you want to, give me some ideas. I appreciate it. _

_-Eliminator_


	2. The Farewell Ceremony

Chapter 2: The Farewell Ceremony

Everyone stares at me. Then Jon is yelling as I walk forward and he is dragged back by some guys from Gryffindor. "Con, don't do this!" He yelled. I walked up and Snow greeted me. "Always love to see the audience volunteer!" Snow laughed coldly. I quickly looked at the sheet of who all the tributes are. I saw them all.

_**RAVENCLAW**_

_JON FINCH __CONRAD JEWEL_

_RAMONA CLEVEN  
>ROBERT STEVENS<em>

_IZZY MARTIN_

_JOHN FALLON  
>MAGGIE KRAMER <em>

_**GRYFFINDOR**_

_ROBERTO GIBBS_

_JENNY BRADSON _

_WALTER JOHNSON  
>MARISSA JONES<br>PAUL JAMES  
>PAULA JAMES<br>__**SLYTHERIN**_

_SPIKE CHAMPERIN  
>CINDY CRIMSON <em>

_CAESAR PINCHER_

_KEKE RAMSON_

_STARK MONROE  
>MANDY MORRIS<br>__**HUFFLEPUFF  
><strong>__ALBERT ROGERS  
>ZOEY FLETCHER<br>ROGER BRAVES _

_KASSIE NEALSON _

_ROBERT STEEL_

_RON GRAVEYARD_

I glanced back. Wow. Stark was in it. Charlie would hate himself if Stark died. I remembered Cindy. She was Spike's girlfriend. They were both snake-like and blonde. "Conrad," Someone replied. "CONRAD!" They shouted again. I stopped day-dreaming and looked. It was Katniss. "Get over here," She said. She and Peeta were standing there talking to Mona, Robert, Izzy, John, and Maggie. "What were you doing?" Katniss said. "Sorry, I was just looking at the sheet of who all the tributes are," I replied. "Well come on," She said. "My name is Katniss and this is Peeta," She points to Peeta. "We won the Hunger Games by pure luck, because the Gamemakers, people who build the arena and control some things, said that two people from the same district, basically a town, as the Muggles call it, could win it. When Peeta and I were the only two left, they said that only on could win. So we were about to commit suicide with poisonous berries when they announced we had won," Katniss said. The Hogwarts anthem boomed and we stopped. The logo flashed and we were dismissed with our mentors. We started walking down a hallway to a building. Peeta started to talk to us.

"We are escorting you guys to the Farewell Ceremony," Peeta said. "You all have separate rooms to say goodbye to your friends and family," Katniss intervened. Everyone here had family except for me. I had lost my parents to a Death Eater years ago. They were part of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization that tried to defeat Voldemort. They had Harry Potter, the boy who lived, as their hero, but when he and Voldemort were circling around each other, Voldemort fake repented and kidnapped Potter. Voldemort got Snow from America to headmaster Hogwarts and organized the games. Now Harry is forced to dye his hair a different color every year and host the interviews. His best friend Ron Weasley was also captured and forced to announce the games. Hermione Granger, the friend of Harry and Ron, is currently in hiding getting a group together to try to defeat Voldemort and Snow.

We walked down the hallway and entered a stone, old, building. We got into our separate rooms and the first one to come in is Jon. He comes over and talks with me. "Con," He said. "You shouldn't have done that." "Jon," I replied. "You and I both know you would never stand a chance." "Yes, I know," He said. "I stand a better chance than you," I said. "Con, I will be cheering you on. I believe you can win." He said. Then the buzzer rang. That meant his time was up. The guards drag him away as he shouts, "Con! CON!" I keep a solemn face because I don't want to cry, yet. Next comes in Professor Slughorn. He has sandy colored hair and a beard. "Listen Conrad," Slughorn said. This is something Dumbledore left to you." He hands out a pin with a bird on it. He also hands out a letter that is written by Dumbledore. I open it and it says,

"Dear Conrad Jewel,

You do not know it, but you will be the next hero. If Harry does not succeed, you must rise and take his place. Try to work with his friends Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. They will help you greatly. I have observed you, Mr. Jewel. You have the courage of a lion, The cunningness of a fox, and you are very strong. I have entrusted my phoenix pin with you. I am counting on you.

Greatest regards,

Albus Dumbledore."

I stared at Slughorn. I'm the next hero? Why did Dumbledore say those things about me? I'm just plain confused. I now recognize the phoenix. Then, the buzzer rings and Slughorn is gone. I then exit the room and find Katniss and Peeta with everyone but me. "Coming?" Katniss asked. "Yep," I said. We all walked out to the Forbidden Forest. Then a hovercraft appeared and we climbed in and the hovercraft flew away.


	3. Training, Alliances, and Surprises

The Fight for Survival

Chapter 3: Training, Alliances, and Suprises

We had our own separate rooms on the hovercraft. Once I was done showering, I went straight to bed. It had been a long day and I was ready to start a new one.

I had dreams filled with Jon, Snow, phoenixes, and Dumbledore. I was awaken by Katniss whispering to Peeta.

"Who do you think has the best chances out of the lot?"

"I'd say that Jewel kid or that Ramona girl. They both seem, _feisty._" Peeta said.

Feisty? Me? I don't think so. I got my clothes on and walked out into the eating area. Katniss and Peeta were the only ones up.

"It's Conrad right?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, but I like to be called Con," I reply.

"OK Con," Katniss says. "Today we are going to the Training Center. You train for the games there. I forgot to tell you that there are no wands allowed. What Muggle weapons are you really good at?"

I think for a moment. I have taken a course for self-defense with knifes and spears. "Knifes and spears," I reply.

"Splendid. I will ask the rest of Ravenclaw at breakfast." Katniss says. Then, the rest of them came in.

"Morning sleepers," Peeta says.

He asks all of them what Muggle weapons they are experienced with and Mona and Izzy both reply, "Archery."

The rest just sit there being silent. "Archery, huh? I'm really good with a bow and arrow, so I could give you some tricks," Katniss said.

So Izzy and Mona go with Katniss and Peeta comes to talk with Maggie, John, Robert, and I.

"So Con, you are the only one who has experience?" Peeta asks.

"Well, I can throw things," John says. John is bulky with ginger hair and is a sixth year. He and Jon are both in the school newspaper.

"Good," Peeta says. He points to Maggie and John. "You guys have any experience?"

They both shake their heads no. "OK. We'll get that settled at the Training Center. Listen, the best advice I'll give you for the Training part is to not to go to a station you're good at. Explore the other stations you don't know about. After the Training Center today, you will meet your stylist. Then after Training tomorrow, you will have the opening ceremony. This is where you will premiere an outfit and show off you outfit. It's basically like a fashion show," Peeta said.

He then stops as Katniss walks over towards us with Mona and Izzy. "Are you guys ready for training?" Katniss asks. We all nod.

The hovercraft ramp opens up and inclines to the ground. We all walk out and see a huge building twice the size of a gym (as the Muggles call it).

We walk inside and are greeted by a woman with a face that looks like it has been enhanced and rainbow colored hair. "Hello," She says. "My name is Zimbra. I will greet you every morning of training. We have a lot of stations this year so explore them all."

Then Zimbra dismisses us and we run to a station. I stay away from spears and knifes. I learn some edible plants, how to tie knots, how to use a bow and arrow, and how to make a fish net.

After that I see Mona and Izzy at the knives. Mona has purple/pink hair that is very curly and is a sixth year. Izzy has red/blonde hair and is a sixth year.

"Hey Mona and Izzy," I said. They are startled but come towards me. "You guys want to be in an alliance?"

Mona says in her tough voice, "Sure. Love to." Izzy says, "I'd like that."

"You guys want to go look for other people?" "Sure," They both reply.

We walk around and Mona whispers, "How 'bout Jenny and Zoey?"

I turn and they are at the edible plants station. Jenny has blonde hair and is a third year. Zoey has dark skin, brown hair, and is a sixth year. Izzy and I nod and we go over to talk to them.

"Hey Zoey and Jenny," I say. They turn around and I motion for them to come towards me. "Are you guys interested in making an alliance with Mona, Izzy, and I?" I point to them.

Zoey answers, "Sure Con. I trust you guys." Jenny answers, "Sure. Nobody really cares about me but you guys to give me an alliance."

"Good," I say. We all agree to meet at lunch and go to different stations. Twenty minutes later Zimbra dismisses us for lunch and we sweep out of the enormous room.

We file into a room based on the Great Hall. It has a woman serving lunch in a corner. Wait a second. She looks familiar. I glance over and realize who it is. Ginny Weasley.

She was also captured and forced to help with the games. When it is time for me to get my lunch I say to Ginny, "Hey Ginny."

She stares at me and says, "How do you know who I am?"

"My parents were Patrick and Vanessa Jewel," I say. "When Augustus Rookwood died they told me to come to the scene. He killed my parents, you see. They wanted to know what I wanted done with him. I told them to burn him in the fire. That's when your father Arthur came to me. He told me everything." I say.

"Aah. You're Conrad? Hm. Who do you live with?" Ginny asks. "My uncle Horton Jewel. He's always drunk though, so he really doesn't care."

"Well I hope you make it out alive Conrad," Ginny says and hands me my lunch. I walk over to where the girls chose to sit. I sat down and they started talking about everything going on.

Then a man walks in and tapes a poster to the wall. "Hey girls," I say. "Let's go look at that." I point to the paper.

We walk towards it and I gasp. "I can't believe it," Zoey says. It was a new copy of The Daily Prophet. The cover story was in big bold letters.

**"PERSON DIES" **is what it said.

I suddenly recognize the picture. "OH NO! It's…."

THE STORY CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 4.

**A/N:**

Hope you guys like this chapter. A big thanks to MoonBeam2254 for reviewing. I am not posting the next chapter until more people review! R&R please! Enjoy!

~Eliminator


	4. Style to the Max

**I WILL EXPLAIN AT THE BOTTOM.**

The Fight for Survival

**I DO NOT OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE HUNGER GAMES OR HARRY POTTER. SOME I MADE UP.**

Chapter 4: Style to the Max

"_OH NO! It's…"_

"Slughorn," I say dreadfully.

I look closer. The article says,

"Professor Horace Slughorn was found dead in the headmaster's room at Hogwarts.

He had illegally obtained secret documents and a possession of previous headmaster Albus Dumbledore the day of the reaping for The Hogwarts Games.

He was discovered that night by Professor Minerva McGonagall when she went to go see Headmaster Snow about a matter.

Snow commented on the death of Slughorn by saying, 'We will dearly miss Slughorn. He was a true professor at heart and cared about the kids.'

Slughorn was found with stab marks at the chest and leg. His funeral will be on Friday.

'This has been a tragedy indeed,' quotes Professor Pomona Sprout.

Slughorn will be dearly missed indeed by a very lot of people.

~~Written by Gina Steedman."

I stared at our group.

Everyone was in shock.

Why would someone kill Slughorn?

That question I probably would never know.

After we recovered from shock, we went back to our table. We discussed Slughorn then.

"Who do you think did it?" Jenny asked.

"I think maybe Ribba Ginderwood," I answered.

Ribba was the head peacekeeper. When Snow became headmaster, he ordered guards called 'Peacekeepers' to guard the school outside and at night.

"I don't know," Zoey said. "It might have been Professor Cribbage."

Professor Darius Cribbage was the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Yeah," Mona said. "He always fought with Slughorn and disliked him."

We all grew quiet as we saw Robert and John with the Slytherin house. I was shocked. I thought they were our friends. Obviously not.

When we were done for lunch, we went back into training. I really couldn't concentrate, so I just wandered around.

Before I knew it, Zimbra dismissed us for today.

The one hovercraft that would take us all to our stylists was waiting outside. We got in a line and walked into the hovercraft. The mentors were waiting for us. I walked over to Katniss and Peeta.

"Hey Con," Peeta says. "Whatcha learn today?"

"Edible plants," I answer.

"Very good choice Con," Katniss says. "It will pay off in the arena."

We wait for the others and when they come we head down a hallway that says "Ravenclaw."

We go into a huge room with a Muggle flat-screen television and a bunch of fancy couches.

We all sat down and Katniss started to make a statement.

"I'm going to talk to you guys one at a time if you've made alliances. So first up, Con Jewel."

Everyone else leaves the room and Katniss and Peeta are waiting for me to answer.

"Yes I have. With Ramona, Jenny Bradson from Gryffindor, Zoey Fletcher from Hufflepuff, and Izzy."

"Ok. Thanks for the answer Con." Peeta says.

And then they dismiss me and tell me to bring John in next. When I am out I call John and he walks in. The others are outside sitting down around the walls.

A lot of them have fell asleep because it is close to the time I usually go to bed. I sneak out to the Slytherin Hallway and everyone is asleep.

I sneak up close and hear Ronny and Enobaria saying to Spike, "Have you made an alliance?"

"Yeah. With Cindy, Caesar, and a Ravenclaw."

"Thanks Spike. Go tell KeKe to come in next," Enobaria says.

I sneak back to our hallway and everyone is still asleep.

Which Ravenclaw is it?

Probably John or Robert, I think.

Then before I can think anymore, I doze off.

When I am awoken I see lights.

Lots of them.

I look over and see this is the building we will meet our stylist.

When our house and mentors walk out into the ramp, almost everyone is ahead of us. We walk quickly, though and before I know it, we have caught up with them.

Spike was right by me then.

"Hey Jewel," He says. "You want to be in alliance together?"

I know very well what Spike will do. He would be my friend, but in the end he would kill me.

"No way Champerin," I say.

"What's the matter Jewel? Scared?" Spike challenged.

I started to say, "No, it's just you're a no good little-"

I was interrupted by Peeta pulling me back by him and Katniss.

"Why did you do that?" Peeta asks.

"He asked me to be in alliance," I say. "And I was about to tell him he's a no good little-"

"Okay," Katniss says. "We get it."

We finally reach the building and a short man with orange hair greets us.

"Hello," He says.

"I am Norton. I am one of the stylists. We each are assigned to one of you. I am assigned to Cindy Crimson." Norton said.

Norton walks to Cindy and says, "The rest of you will come inside and meet your stylist!"

We all walk inside to find four hallways. Our house walks down the Ravenclaw hallway. We go into a large room where there are six stylists.

Katniss whispers, "Do what the stylist tells you to do. It worked for Peeta and I."

We all walk towards our assigned stylist. I walk towards a skinny light-skinned woman who is holding a sign that says, "CONRAD JEWEL."

Once I am by her she asks, "Are you Conrad?"

"Yes I am. But I liked to be called Con," I say.

"My name is Bernadette Rivers. But people call me Adette."

She says. The first thing I notice about Adette is her hair. Most people dye it, but hers is brown and she loooks so plain.

"And we are your prep team!"

Three people rush out and hug me to death. There are two girls and one guy.

"I'm Roger," The guy squeaks.

The first thing I notice about Roger is that he has lipstick on. White lipstick. That's just creepy. I then notice he has white hair too.

"We are the Wardrobe sisters!" The girls say.

"I'm Miranda," One girl says.

Miranda has lime green lipstick, black tattoos all over her body, and purple hair.

"And I am Chantelle!" The other one says.

Chantelle has long hair that is orange color and has red colored skin.

Norton's booming voice comes from the announcing system.

"Return to the ships! Good night!"

We all march out and back into the hovercraft.

Little did I know that was the beginning of my death plan.

**A/N:  
><strong>

I'm sorry, I know I discontinued it, but I had to tell the end of Con's story. The epilogue is coming next. Watch out for it! Check out Dumbledore's Apprentice, too!

**Eliminator**


	5. All The Worst Things Happen For The Best

_Aah, the epilogue of my first FF story! I would like to thank MoonBeam2254 for helping me in a time of need.  
><strong>MOONBEAM2254, <strong>This chapter is dedicated to you. _

The Fight for Survival

**I DO NOT OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE HUNGER GAMES OR HARRY POTTER. SOME I MADE UP.**

Epilogue: The Worst Things Happen For The Best

They were all so sad when it happened.

Of course I was proud to do it.

Let me fill you in.

We got into the Hunger Games finally and Mona and I we started dating.

Remember Spike saying he got a Ravenclaw?

Well it wasn't John or Robert.

It was Izzy.

She killed little Jenny.

I proudly killed her in vengeance and that led to the final battle between Spike, Zoey, Mona, and I.

Spike was about to kill Mona when I cut his leg and he came after me.

He finally pinned me down and stabbed me in the chest but before he could do any more damage Mona shot an arrow through his neck.

Mona and Zoey went down next to me and I knew I was dying.

I told Mona and Zoey to tell Jon that I really would miss him.

They stood weeping when a ladder appeared and Hermione Granger was escorting Zoey and Mona up the ladder.

Mona thought they could take me but I gently said, "Go. It never was my story, it was how I helped you with yours Mona."

I stood laying there while they zoomed away.

When I died I heard my cannon in the distance.

I now happily watch from heaven all the events. I met Fred and we talk a lot.

One day I looked into Mona's life and I saw a doctor and her and the doctor said, "Ramona, you're pregnant with a boy."

I was so happy. I'd have a son to continue my legacy.

When he was born she named him Conrad Patrick Jewel. Con Jr.

She also named Zoey and Jon godmother and godfather. They weren't dating, but she felt it was right.

They were happy for the first time since my death.

I can tell though sometimes she thinks about me.

As I said before, This was never my story. It was Mona's.

THE END

**A/N:  
><strong>So sad...

I personally love this story, so comment if you would like me to make a sequel in Mona's pov.

RIP Con and R&R!

~Eliminator


End file.
